


Is This What You Want?

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Elevator Sex, Fingerfucking, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator scene takes an unexpected turn. Set during Episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> Love you, Johnny.

“Lester, stop.” Soft, smiling, still well in character but slowly bleeding out of it. One step at a time and unfolding quickly, though he wasn’t sure Lester knew that was happening or not, with that confident little smile, award in hand, smelling vaguely of liquor and having now gotten himself into a bigger mess than he could have imagined. Seemed to be a pattern for the blond.

“Oh, so now you do know me.” He just looked so damn sure of himself, but he couldn’t be sure at all. No idea what this would lead to, and honestly what did he expect? A confession? An apology, what?

“Honey?” God that stupid girl had no idea what she’d gotten herself into either. Damn rock on her hand, damn fella not getting him to his brother soon enough and damn Lester Nygaard for not waiting one more day to barge on into his business and muck it up. At least then he’d be having some fun and have $100,000. He gave Lester a long look with that gentle smile still in place.

“Is this what you want?”

“I- um, mm,” Lester shrugged. There it was. There was that sweet little nothing he’d been the day he saw him in that Emergency Room. The unsure, anxious man who knew what he wanted but was too scared to say, and he was too scared now but he would prod him along, just like he did then.

“Damn it, Mike,” the fat guy sympathized. God, all this time working a friendship with this putz, Christ, all of that gone… “lighten up, huh?”

He didn’t want to deal with them, didn’t want to keep the charade anymore. Not if Lester wanted it to end. Because Lester was going to make a decision again, one with even bigger consequences and possibly a much better reward. He wasn’t entirely sure he was correct on his assumption but he’d find out soon.

“Lester,” brows up, smile flashing, almost like a parent trying to be sure of their child’s desires, “is this what you want?”

Oh, now came the thinking. The uncertainty, that little thrill riding up through his stomach. Adrenaline catching the alcohol and using it as an accelerant right to his head. He so loved that, he loved watching how bothered he got in the ER and he loved it now. He said so much without speaking, but Lorne knew the answer. Lester wouldn’t be the man that fascinated him so much if he didn’t answer this way. “Yes, or no?”

Oh so much silence, Lester puffing up a little, standing taller. “Yes.”

Ah. There it was. His Lester.

One. Two. Three.

Three seconds.

Three bullets.

Three bodies hitting the ground and blood spatters all over the walls and Lester cowered in the corner as if he didn’t already know what would come when he answered how he did. And in those shots he never looked away from him, never broke eye-contact. Lester was lovely when he was scared…

“That’s on you,” he reminded.

Lester panted, he peeked out the elevator, a button was pressed for the basement. “I worked this guy for six months, Lester. Six months. Can you imagine the number of sewer mouths I put my hands in?” Oh Lester had blood on his cheek, how sweet. But there was something else to Lester’s demeanor, something that interested him far more. “The gallons of human spit? Plus the hundred thousand dollar bounty down the toilet, but, uh…” Incredibly worth it for this.

“Still, the look on his face when I pulled a gun? Classic, huh?” He smiled, watching Lester carefully. His words were lighthearted, reaching for that connection, prodding at him to see what he would do. To see if Lester would admit how he felt right now.

The door was open again. Kitchens, cleaning supplies, shit like that, no people, which is what Lester was looking for like a good boy. A bell sounded, another button pressed to keep the elevator still.

“Grab the fat guy’s feet, we’ll throw him in the dumpster.”

The blow to the head stung a bit, sure, but he was certain Lester was supposed to knock him out with that, not smack him and run. And he was quick about it, but not as quick as he’d like to be. “Shit, Lester,” he huffed, reaching out fast and catching Lester by his hair, hauling him back into the elevator and slamming him against the wall he’d been leaning against.

“Now where do you think you’re going, Lester?” He chuckled, one hand fisted in his hair, the other twisting his arm behind his back and pressing that pretty face against the wall.

“I-I was just, I- I wasn’t goin’ to-”

“What? Run away? Wait for me to track you down anyways? Gosh, Lester, I really hope you wouldn’t do something like that.” He kicked the limbs and body parts out of the way, letting go of Lester’s arm and pressing the barrel of the gun, hot as it was, against the base of his skull.

“Oh,” he shuddered, eyes closed in fear, shifting against the wall. “Heck, please. Please, I wasn’t gonna, I swear I wasn’t gonna do nothin’ I just-I-I got-”

“Shh, Lester, I know,” he assured, voice soothing, but the gun hadn’t moved. “I’m just tryin’ to see if I’m right about something is all. Just something I have a suspicion about.”

His hand slid out of Lester’s hair, which the blond gave a grateful sigh for, and slid around his front, slowly working down his chest toward his trousers. Lester drew a shaky breath.

“N-now hang on, what- What are you doin-? Don’t,” he stammered.

“You don’t sound convincing, Lester, stop trying to lie to me,” he sighed, sounding slightly bored. His hand rested on Lester’s groin and he smiled. “Well, will ya look at that? I was right…”

“W-wait, no!” He shuddered, tensing, head ducked but his blush had spread up to his ears. “That’s not- You don’t understand-”

“Trust me, Lester, I understand. I’ve understood since I met you. Kind of a weird thing to get you off, don’t you think?” He asked, gently kneading him through the fabric of his trousers. Lester shuddered.

“I-I got a wife-”

“Didn’t stop you last time.”

Lester buckled slightly, shaking his head, feebly trying to get away from his hand. “I-I don’t like- I can’t…” He shuddered, shaking his head. Lorne slid the gun down his throat, the barrel cold now. He grinned when Lester shook.

“Is this what you want?” He whispered, opening the button of his pants and sliding his hand in, the zipper falling while he did.

“Jeeze! I, heck, I don’t, I don’t know-” Lorne squeezed him gently, causing him to choke off and whimper.

“Yes,” he whispered, fingers sliding in the opening of his underwear, seeking skin, “or no?”

Lester was panting, his legs shaking, head down in shame for himself. One hand was pressed to the elevator wall, the other still clinging to his award, which Lorne eased from his grip and dropped on the dead guy.

“I-I don’t...I don’t know- Ah!” He shook again, the pads of the criminal’s first two fingers working along the underside of his ever-hardening cock.

“Yes you do, Lester,” he assured, smirking softly. “Now give me an answer. I mean, either way I’m gonna do what I want to you,; I know what you want. I just like to hear you say it.” Lester whimpered, his trousers falling to his spread knees, shaking in his boxers with Lorne’s fingers exploring inside them. The gun moved from the back of his head to slide up the inside of his thigh. “Yes or no, Lester?”

Wrong. It was so wrong, the door to the cold basement wide open, blood on his face, bodies all around them. And he was hard, half-naked already and willing.

“Yes.”

Lorne grinned. “See? That’s all I wanted to hear.”

In seconds, it seemed, Lester’s suit jacket was ripped off, tie cinched around his bare throat and his dress shirt opened and pushed down around his elbows to keep his arms still and back. His boxers were literally ripped away, torn and left in a heap outside the elevator. He shook still, the gun now slowly working its way up his legs to spread through his cheeks, so cold.

He whimpered, his breath stilled. A loaded barely of a gun circling his hole, making him twitch and quiver with each little movement. Lorne’s mouth found his throat and started to bite and suck, not caring what marks he left of what Lester would have to do to explain them away. He was already so good at lying. To most people, anyway.

“You know, with you moving like this I’m half tempted to fuck you with my gun instead of my dick,” he chuckled, his other hand pinching and tugging on each of his nipples, feeling his body jerk while they swelled in the cool air. Lester’s body was starting to open to the gun without too much prying, but it would hurt him too much. He drew the gun away and offered it to Lester’s mouth. “Suck on it.”

Lester opened up and took it in, working his mouth over it quickly and easily. “You done this before, Lester?” He smirked, slipping fingers to the head of his prick. “Mm. Big, huh? Of course you would be, baggin’ a new wife like the one you have. Gotta be pretty big, dontcha?” Lester’s eyes squeezed shut briefly, moaning around the gun. “There ya go, nice and wet…” He traced the man’s slit, watching it weep with relish.

He pulled the gun out of his mouth and cocked it, grabbing the tie and pulling on it like a leash. “Heck!” He gasped, flushed to his chest.

“You trust me enough, Lester?” He asked, watching the gun disappear in his cheeks and work at his hole again. Lester shook his head. Lorne smiled. “Good. That’s smart. I’m not gonna shoot ya though. Not right now.”

The gun went in and Lester let out a debauched sound, open and high and unbridled. Lorne grinned. “There’s a good boy.” He let go of the tie, watching him cough. “You’ll be choking again soon,” he assured, fucking the gun into him without warning.

It burned and stung horribly, but the pleasure that came with it only made it better. He shook and jerked, leaning against the cool elevator wall, choking on his own breath, rocking with each thrust of the gun, the cocked and loaded gun inside of him, making him writhe against the wall and shiver. Lorne had taken to his shoulders now, biting, sucking, marking, his other hand gently teasing his balls.

“Jeeze! Aw, jeeze, aw- fuck! that’s good. That’s real good, oh…” He whined, knowing how wrong this was. Lorne gave him slow, ghosting strokes to his cock, watching him twitch and writhe, watching him fuck himself back on the gun. He’d been craving this, he’d needed this so badly. Maybe that would’ve calmed Lester down instead of killing his wife and all the crap that followed. Maybe all he needed was a good fuck.

With that thought Lorne shoved the gun against his prostate and listened to him scream, slowly retracting it from him once he had. Lester whimpered, chasing it and shaking his head. “Don’t stop, don’t stop doin’ that-”

“Get on your knees and finger yourself,” he ordered calmly, dragging him down by his hair and holding his face aloft with the tie. He smirked down at him. “Ready to choke?” Lester stared at his zipper, pupils dilating. He nodded.

“Then open your mouth and finger yourself.”

Lester’s lips parted and shoved fingers into himself, whimpering at how good it felt. In moments Lorne’s cock was tracing his pretty mouth, smearing precome over his lips. He chuckled, letting it slide in while Lester began to suck, fingers squishing in and out of him deliciously. Lorne gave a soft hum, tugging on the tie and forcing Lester to take him deeper.

He opened his throat as best as he could, gagging on him. Lorne let up a little, letting him breathe before shoving his length in again, fucking his face and leaving him with nowhere to go. Lester gagged and coughed, hollowing his cheeks in determination.

Lester moaned around him, soft, high little coos jumping from his throat, vibrating around his cock and only making him that much more diligent in fucking Lester’s mouth.

He growled quietly, able to see Lester’s fingers sliding in and out of him, spit working down his chin and tears sliding down his cheeks.  Beautifully wrecked.

Without warning he withdrew from Lester’s mouth, allowing him to cough and breathe freely. He slammed him back against the wall, taking his cock and shoving it into him inch by inch.

“O-oh my gosh, aw...heck, you’re- Ahah…” he whined, seeking him, perking his ass for him to ravage. Lorne smirked, sliding hands over the soft pale skin, bringing his hand down in a merciless slap that made Lester squeal. He grinned, nearly buried entirely in him.

“You think you’re ready to get fucked by me?” He purred quietly, dangerously. Lester whimpered in response. Lorne struck him again, earning another squeal. When Lester still didn’t speak he struck him five more times until he was buckled, tears back, the tip of his hot, dripping cock brushing the icy wall.

“Y-yes!” He cried, Adam’s apple bobbing around the tie. Lorne chuckled. “See? Communication’s important, lester, so I wanna hear you through this whole thing, ya got it?” Lester nodded quickly, ass pink and stinging, a cock buried inside of him. Lorne pressed against him, lips beside his ear. “Can you imagine the look on some maid’s face ‘she comes ‘round the corner right now?” He chuckled, thrusting once. Lester whimpered. “Seein’ you all open and taking me, blood everywhere. She’d think you’re pretty sick, Lester.” Another rough thrust. Another squeak. “You know what I think?”

“N-no,” he trembled.

“I think you like danger.” Another. “I think you like getting fucked.”

“Guess…guess I’m about to f-find out,” he rasped. Lorne grinned.

“You’re goddamn right you are.”

Hard, fast, their skin slapping together hard, Lester’s body doubling over with the intensity, sobbing in pleasure while his cock and balls bounced in the open air. He couldn’t touch him, couldn’t support himself and at this point he could barely stand, aware that tomorrow Linda would wonder why it hurt him to sit down and why he limped everywhere. The marks he was going to have from this.

Lorne spanked him again, leaving a handprint behind and Lester screamed his name. He grinned, biting at his ear. “That’s right, that’s right. You like that I’m fucking you, huh? Like being this big a mess for me?” Lester nodded quickly, his moans breathy and high and only climbing in pitch. Lorne snarled beside his ear, becoming more primal as the seconds ticked by, dragging his tongue over Lester’s face and licking off the blood.

Lester whined, bowed and shaking, blushed, scratched, bruised and effectively marked by this man, his cock still weeping. “I-I need you to touch me, please!”

“Tell me you want me to touch your cock while I fuck you,” he hissed. “Tell me how bad you want me to let you come.”

“I-I need you to touch my-” He hesitated, earning himself another spanking. “OH! Heck, I n-need you to touch my cock!” He begged. “I need you to get me off, I need you to let me come, please, I can’t take much more! Please, I w-wanna sh-show you what I been thinkin’ about doin’ for a long time, please!” Lorne grinned, slapping his ass again.

He wrapped his hand around his cock in response and Lester sobbed out a thank you, jerking erratically into his hand and back into his thrusts, feeling him piston in and out of him so hard his whole body rocked with it.

The hand around him was precise and determined, working him perfectly, turning him into an absolute puddle of sweat and lust.

“Ready to come?” He snarled, ramming into his prostate again. Lester nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes, please, I wanna! I wanna come, plehease!”

Lorne grabbed Lester’s hair and twisted his head around, kissing him hard while they came simultaneously, Lester messing all over the wall of the elevator, Lorne filling his asshole with his come. They gasped at each other, a breath apart, staring at each other.

Lester was wrecked, legs straining, every muscle in his body tight, his hole clinging to the prick buried inside of him, flushed, bruised, sweating. He shivered.

He pulled out of him and pulled up his slacks, turning Lester around to tuck his shirt in, right his tie and put everything back into place. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the gun and the wall as well as himself, righting his own clothes and putting Lester’s jacket on him. He passed him his award, which Lester took in shaking hands, and pushed the dirty handkerchief into his front pocket.

Lester whimpered softly, echoes of being fucked so well, his body still catching up. Lorne fixed his mussed hair as best as he could, and smirked, ushering him from the elevator. “Now, here’s what’s gonna happen, Lester,” he informed. “You’re gonna go upstairs to that pretty wife of yours with my come spilling down your leg. You’re gonna let it stay there until you shower tomorrow and spend the rest of this nice weekend out here.

“You’re gonna go home and you’re gonna offer to do the laundry like a good husband. You’re gonna lock yourself up in the laundry room and you’re gonna find two things. Something big and rubbery that’s gonna fit on top of the agitator in your washer, and a video camera. You get it?”

Lester nodded weakly, feeling come already starting to dribble down his leg. Lorne smiled, “Good.” He stepped back into the elevator and pressed another button, the doors closing. “Bye, Lester.”


End file.
